Big Time Acid Burns
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Logan gets horrible acid burns in science class. Kendall assures him that he's still gorgeous, to no avail. What happens when Kendall gets fed up with it?
1. Acid Burns

**HELLO! Thanks to BTRlover1 and Alicedavidhatter , I am now PUMPED! and am proud, (sort of.. I hate my fanfics..) to bring youuuuu Big Time Acid Burns!**

**Pairing: Kogan (Kendall and Logan) **

Kendall and Logan were a happy couple. They'd been dating for eight months and it was half way through the semester. We join the two boys at 2:04, the start of their last class of the day.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, running up to his boyfriend.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled back, holding out his arms and spinning the small boy around.

"You ready for last period period science?" He asked as he wiggled for Kendall to set him down. Kendall set him down gently and smiled. "Yep." He said, lacing their fingers together.

The two boys were almost inserperable. Never once did they not trust each other when they were apart.

The class opened with their teacher yelling out, "Today's lesson is chemical reactions. Now, this is a very _strong_ reaction, so goggles are a must." He said.

Everyone paired up, but the teacher chose. So Kendall was with Carlos and James, while Logan was with Camille and _Jett._ Kendall hated Jett. He was a douche.

Kendall put on his goggles and watched Logan's table the entire time. He only looked away once, and thats when it happened.

Logan was putting the copper plates in the mixture, when Jett slipped in _Flurite._ The mixture went _crazy_ and blew up. Hitting Logan on the upper forehead, left cheek, and forearm.

Jett was smiling to himself until Camille grabbed his hair and pulled him back, knocking him off the chair. Their science teacher grabbed Logan's arm, and ran him to the bathroom.

The bell rang.

Everyone left, except Kendall, Camille, Carlos, James, and Jett, which was by force.

"Why'd you do that, idiot!" Camille yelled with a slap across his face.

"He could lose that arm!" Carlos yelled. (He didn't know that, he just said the first thing that came to his head.)

Jett was speechless. He ran out.

Kendall was flushed. James poked his shoulder and jerked his head to the door. Kendall picked up what he was saying, and ran out the door to find the small boy.

Logan was in the first bathroom he searched. The teacher was just leaving, and he was frowning. Kendall moved to the side, and walked farther in, getting behind Logan.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

Logan was crying. He turned around with a paper-towel to his cheek.

Kendall felt his heart _shatter_. "Oh god.." He said. The acid mixture ate away some of the skin on his body. His forehead was a wierd brown color along with his arm. When Logan pulled the paper-towel away Kendall saw his cheek was a sickly purple.

Logan was shaking his head. "You're gonna break up with me now, aren't you?" He sobbed.

Kendall looked confused. "Why would I break up with you?" He said.

Logan shot him a glare. "Look! These craters are _hideous!" _He yelled.

"But you're not." Kendall said, pressing their lips together. When he pulled away, Logan was smiling.

"C-can we go home?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. He picked up Logan newly-wedded-style and frowned when the small boy buried his head in his shoulder. He looked so.. broken.

Kendall muttered something to himself. Logan had a good idea of what it was. "Jett's got an ass-kicking coming."

At the car, James and Carlos were waiting. When they saw Logan, they got in the back.

Kendall layed Logan in the front seat, where he heard a whimper. He got in the driver seat, and they were off.

The ride was silent. When they pulled up to the Palmwoods, Carlos and James shot off. They knew Logan and Kendall needed alone time.

"You really should go up to the handsome doctor meeting and get checked out. Those burns look bad." Kendall said.

Logan turned to him and frowned. "Will you go with me?" He said, blushing.

Kendall nodded. They both got out of the car, laced their hands together, and were greeted by Jo. "Hey Kendall, Hey Lo- Logan! What happened!" She gasped.

Logan shook his head, and walked toward the Palmwoods. Kendall started to walk faster, not wanting Logan to pull his hand away. He gave his hand a small squeeze, and Logan slowed down.

"You're gorgeous, Logan." Kedall reassured.

Logan shook his head. "Not according to Jo and the people staring." He said.

Kendall didn't care. "Logan. You're goregous. I'll yell it from the roof tops. I love you, Logan." He said.

Logan smiled. He pulled Kendall up the stairs to the break room to look for a handsome doctor. When they found one, they assured them nothing was wrong, that he just had to clean the wounds with Bactine every six hours.

Logan smiled. For the first time today, someone didn't look at him like he was from the circus. He was a doctor, but Logan didn't care. He needed that one normal stare.

The pair walked back to their apartmet, where Mrs. Knight was waiting.

"My baby! What happened!" She exclaimed, hugging Logan close.

"N-nothing.." He said. "Mama Knight.. If you don't mind.. I don't want to talk about it. I just wat to go to sleep for awhile." He said, walking to his and Kendall's shared room.

When the door shut, Kendall explained everything. Mrs. Knight frowned. "My outburst didn't help did it?" She asked. Kendall shook his head.

"You should go check up on him." She said. "You're the only person he'll let in." She finished.

Kendall knew he was right. He opened the door, and was greeted with a sight that made him want to cry. There Logan was, on his bed. He was curled into a ball, sobbing silently to himself. The room was only lit by one lamp on the night stand, but it was enough for Kendall to see the slight sparkle of tears rolling down his cheek.

Kendall shut the door and walked over to the small boy.

"Wanna talk about it?" He whispered. When he heard the choked sobs, he thought this meant "no."

Kendall rubbed Logan's back and whispered. "Let it out. I'm here." He said, laying beside the small boy.

He was about to cuddle up to Logan, when he realised they were both in their school uniforms. He got up, grabbed their pajamas, and sat beside Logan.

"Sit up for a minute." He said. Logan didn't want to, but he knew Kendall wouldn't do anything mean when he was like this.

Kendall pulled off Logan's vest and shirt, only to replace with his green striped shirt he slept in. Logan fiddled with his belt, got it off, and unbuttoned his pants. No sooner then he wrestled them off, Kendall handed him his green and black plaid pants.

Right when Logan got the bottoms on, Kendall was too. Kendall was about to walk to his own bed when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Would you.. uh.. sleep with me.. here tonight?" He said.

Kendall smiled. They'd been dating for eight months, but Mrs. Knight never let them push their beds together. _'You should be focused on school work. Not sex." _She'd said.

Kendall nodded. He layed beside Logan, where Logan buried his head in Kendall's chest.

No sooner then Kendall reached over to cut the lamp off, they were both asleep.

_In the morning:_

Kendall woke up and quickly frowned. Logan was looking in the vanity mirror they had because of James taking hours to get ready in the bathroom. Thats when he realised it was saturday.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "We can sleep in today.."

"Looking at the deformity that is Logan Mitchell." He said.

"Logan. That's it." He said with a scowl. "You're coming with me."

**Oh dear! Where are they going? I just want to say sorry.. I've had this idea in my head for WEEKS. So! I decided to stop being lazy and write it. Hope everyone likes it!**


	2. And Kendall's Scars?

**Alright! heres chapter two for "Big Time Acid Burns"! Hope everyone likes it :3**

"Logan. That's it." He said with a scowl. "You're coming with me."

Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him out the door. He climbed the stairs to the roof and looked at the small boy.

"What are we doing here?" the pale boy asked.

"This." Kendall said.

"Logan Mitchell is gorgeous and I love him." He whispered.

_"Logan Mitchell is gorgeous and I love him."_ He said in a normal voice.

_**"Logan Mitchell is gorgeous and I love him." **_He yelled. It echoed through the Palmwoods. Alot of the early morning people at the pool looked up and waved.

"I don't want to hear you say you're a deformity _ever_ again." He said.

Logan hugged Kendall and buried his head in his chest. "Don't ever leave me." He whispered. Kendall could hear the sadness in his voice when he said it. No. He didn't _say _it. He _pleaded_ it.

Kendall kissed the top of the small boy's head. "I could never." He said.

"Want to go out tonight?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "You want to go out with someone as ug-." he stopped because of a glare from Kendall.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He whispered.

Logan looked confused. Kendall never kept secrets.

He took off his shirt and turned around. His back was riddled with purple scars.

"What happened!" Logan yelled.

"My dad abused me when I was younger. Why do you think mom broke up with him?" He said with a smile.

"Kendall! How have I not noticed this?" He gasped.

"I apply make-up so _no _one notices." He assured.

Logan looked like he was about to cry.

Kendall hugged Logan to his bare chest. "And you call yourself 'hideous?'"

Logan hugged Kendall tighter. "Were you serious about that date?" He asked.

Kendall chuckled and put his shirt back on. "Yep." He said as he linked their arms together and walked back to the apartment.

_A few hours later:_

"Ready?" Kendall asked, hugging Logan around the waist from behind.

"K-Kendall.." He whispered.

"Hm?" Kendall said, kissing the back of Logan's neck.

"D-did you mean it when you said you loved me?" He asked in a small voice.

Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. "Yes. I love you more than anything." He finished as he bit Logan's ear lightly.

Logan turned around and pushed their lips together. "I love you." He said as he bit down on Kendall's lower lip.

"Now, lets go." Kendall said as he laced their fingers together and walked out the door.

**:3 I like this story. I've had it in my head for weeks. I'm not exaggerating x_X I just wanted to pump put a few serious stories for a cushion o-o.. Next fic will be Cargan! I promise!**


End file.
